Best Of All The Years
by Shimegami
Summary: Umm...yeah. Another Ranma/Sailor Moon crossover, but not what you think. No, Ranma is not a scout. R&R, please.
1. Time Of Your Life

Best Of All The Years  
By Shimegami  
Warnings: Angsty thing, a general non-happy fic  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
AN: A Ranma/SM crossover, with some unexpected happenings. And no, Ranma is not a scout, just someone from the Silver Millenium. Who? Find out!  
  
Chapter One: The Time Of Your Life  
  
~Silver Millenium~  
  
Princess Peria of Pluto stood at the window, staring up at the stars above. Her long green-black tumbled down her back, free of any restraints. Dressed in  
only in a wite nightgown, Peria was all set to go to sleep and face the politics tomorrow. But a thought kept nagging at her head. Her fiance, the elder prince of Saturn, Samaril  
had left for the battlefield today. Peria sighed, and turned from the window to sit on the bed. She was half-tempted to tranform into Sailor Pluto and find out for herslef if they were to last.  
However, with the end of the Silver Millenium hanging over her head like a scythe, she knew that he probably be lost. Tomorrow would the invasion of Pluto begin.   
Tomorrow she would go into the time flow and stay at the gates for a couple of millenia, not coming out until she was truly needed. Still, Peria turned her head toward the window.   
Locating one distant star, she made a inpromptu wish.  
  
"I wish my fiance would be reborn with the other scouts and that we can find each other again."  
  
Peria turned her head again, and laid down to sleep, unknowing of the star sparkling in regard to her wish.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled. Taking out the Silver Imperium crystal, she aknowledged the princess's wish, and then returned to the matters of state.  
  
~Present day, present time, Nerima-ku, Tokyo~  
  
"Ranma no BAKA!!!!!!"  
  
*splash*  
  
Ranma-chan slowly climbed out of the koi pond, thoroughly fed up. //That's it. I'm leaving. I'll be damned if I'm going to stay here any longer and take this crap.   
Screw the marriage. I'm finding my own fiancee.// Wringing out her shirt, Ranma-chan made her way toward the house. Akane rushed out, Mallet-sama in  
hand, and stopped in front of Ranma, waiting for him to retort and call her kawaiikunee. //I'll make sure that he takes a one-way trip to the moon  
if calls me that again....!!!// Akane froze in shock as she looked at Ranma's face. Her features were devoid of any emotion as she stared at  
Akane. Akane's breath caught in her throat at that look, and she knew what it meant.  
  
"Please move out of the way Tendo-san. I must take a bath if I am to leave clean. I am sorry for any undue anger and sadness I may have caused you.  
I shall be leaving now, sorry for inconviencing you." With that, Ranma brushed past the shell-shocked Akane and made her way into the house.  
  
"Oh, Kami-sama, gomen nasai, Ranma..." Akane whispered as she sank to the ground on her knees, Mallet-sama dropped and forgotten, with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Later, Ranma stood outside the Tendo dojo, maop in hand.  
  
"Now where shal I go? Hmmm....Juuban sounds pretty interesting. I guess I'll head there."  
  
~TBC~  
  
AN: Hah ha ha...I'm evil. 


	2. Daydream, Nightmare

Best Of All The Years  
By Shimegami  
Warnings: Stuff happens. It's still not a happy-fic, some yuri in this part (Haruka/Michiru)  
Discalimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
AN: Umm.....yeah. Stuff happens. Ranma finally gets to Juuban! There he meets a person. Read on to find.  
//...//-Dream-flashback thingy  
*...*-thoughts  
  
Bets Of All The Years Part Two: Daydream, Nightmare  
  
//...he was fighting against millions of youma, desperately trying to protect the civilians in the town behind. His sword blurred and energy crackled  
as he prayed to Saturn for help. There was just too damn many!! But he would never give up. He would protect the people in the village with all his might.  
Suddenly a bright flash occured and more youma poured into the battlefield. He took a batte-weary stance and gritted his teeth. He would not survive.  
*Peria...forgive me, love. I won't be coming home to you...please survive this my love.* The youma all grinned, knowiung they had the lone warrior beaten. He sighed,  
and summoned up his strength, powering up for the move he knew would kill him and the youma. The forbidden move of Saturn that had been locked  
away for fear of misuse and it's power. He opened his eyes to stare at the youma. He wanted them to know that his demise would be theirs as well.  
The smiles faded from thier faces as the regarded the young man before them. He softly whispered the words of nightmares.  
  
"Death Reborn Revolution."  
  
A million screams pierced the air, but not joined by one solitary voice.  
  
And then there was silence.//  
  
Ranma woke with a start; jolting out of his dream. The train was silent, the people not saying anything. Ranma blinked away the vestiges of his dream.  
It felt like an old memory, but that was not possible. He had never fought monsters like that, nor by himself. And he never used a sword. Shaking his head, Ranma  
decided not to try to sort out the dream and concentrated on the present.  
  
::Bing bong...We are now approaching Juuban train station. All passengers who are departing please collect their belongings and prepare for debarkment.  
Thank you.::  
  
Ranma yawned, and collected his pack. *Well, I'm here in Juuban. I'm not gonna make oyaji's mistakes. First things first, I'm getting a job. Then I'll enroll  
in whatever high school's here. I'm gonna make something out of myself, I'm gonna be the best in everything!* With that resolution in mind, Ranma left the train and   
started out on his new life.  
  
***  
  
Michiru stood at the train station, waiting for Haruka's train to come in. She was recently returning from a race, and was due to be home. The train pulled up, and  
Michiru smiled. She watched the people disbarking, looking for a tall masculine figure topped with platinum blond hair. A young man stepped off, shouldering a pack that  
looked five times heavier than himself. Michiru forgot about Haruka as she watched this teen. His black hair was long for a boy, and done up in a pigtail. He  
wore old-style Chinese clothes, a red top and black pants. He moved with a grace that suggested power. Michiru followed him with her eyes. he stood at the entrance,  
a look of rather adorable confusion stuck on his face. Was he lost? Without knowing why, Michiru moved closer, until she was standing a few feet off. Something...  
She had the feeling that she knew him from somewhere before...but she couldn't place it...Michiru gasped as a memory hit her-  
  
//-standing there with a dazzling smile on his face, acting like he owned the world, as he presented Peria with a boquet of flowers-//  
  
-and quickly returned to normal. Peria? That name...wasn't it Setsuna's Silver Millenium name? Was this boy a reincarnation of their past? But how could that be?  
Aside from the brief flashback she just had, there was no other memory of him. Was it just her memory, or was that the only time she had seen him? Michiru didn't have  
all the answers. And she knew all her answers would be answered by this boy. Steeling herself, she walked up behind him and put on a friendly smile. Action time.  
  
***  
  
Ranma was feeling lost. Where was he supposed to start? Sure, he had no intention of going back, but how exactly did one start over. Scratching his head, Ranma tried  
to think of a solution. Nothing came to him, and just as his conviction was failing him, a voice sounded from behind him.  
  
"Hi! You look lost, can I help?"  
  
Ranma whirled around. Facing him was a...young woman? Late teen? She had long teal hair, with eyes to match. A shapely figure with pale skin and a beautiful face  
topped it all off, and Ranma felt the beginnings of panic. *Oh please, PLEASE don't let her be another fiancee!* However, she wasn't looking like she was out for  
marriage or vengence, she simply seemed like she wanted to help. Relaxing slightly, Ranma smiled back and adjusted his pack.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a little lost. Ya see, I'm tryin' to start a new life here and I was just wonderin' how ta start."  
  
Michiru smiled. "I can help you with that. Would you like to walk home with me? I'm sure my friends and I can help you."  
  
"Ranma grinned, she was trying to be seductive, merely helply and friendly. He wasn't naive, just really good at hiding stuff. "Sure! I mean, if it's okay with you..."  
  
"Of course! Come on, this way."  
  
Michiru and Ranma walked off.  
  
***  
  
One Tenou Haruka stood in the train station, and wondered where her lover was.  
  
~TBC~  
  
AN: Well, that took a while. No, it's not Michiru/Ranma. I have my pairing for him. I hope to have the next part out soon, Ja! 


End file.
